Tobi
Greed, in it's purest form. - Junior Tobi (トビ, "Tobi") is a Togabito known as Hell's Soldier of Fortune for his mercenary actions. Currently, he takes on several, rather difficult and tedious jobs in order to come closer to his goal - the destruction of the chains that bind him to Hell. Instead of accepting money, for his mercenary work, he does it so that he may find a battler strong enough to break the chains that bind him. Appearance Tobi is a short, lean built person with spike white hair that sticks outward, concealing his right eye and part of his ear. He wears a small one sided mask that covers the left side of his face. He has pale, ghost like skin. As for his attire, he wears a black shirt, and dark colored pants with white sash across his chest. Whenever entering or exiting a location for the first time, it is accompanied by a large boom like sounds. That noise hints at his birthdate, friday the 13th, and is a sign of major catastrophe occuring somewhere in the Human World. He is noticeably more muscular in Hell, and several signs have hinted at his immense raw strength while in Hell, as compared to when he is anywhere else. In flashbacks, as a Human, Tobi is seen with much longer, more wild hair. It sprouts down to his shoulders. He is seen wearing just a black sash across his body and black shorts on his legs. He flaunts off his torso and is considerably more boastful about his well built body. He sports, spiral like eyes and a dark, evil grin on his face. Personality Tobi is first portrayed as a dispassionate and callous individual, questioning even the existence of others and doubting another person's entire view of life, just to see how they would react. That trait alone makes him seen as a manipulative, and selfish man. He is known to not have comrades and to treat others as if they were, but simple tools to him. Tools of which, are expendable and replaceable. Much like most inhabitants of Hell, he has "lost" his concious, in a way. Showing no signs of remorse or hesistation, he can truly be cruel and do inhuman actions without a second thought. The white haired Togabito lacks the ability to comprehend emotions of others, presumably he has been in Hell so long he doesn't remember how they even work. He also has an awkward tendency to be somewhat of an ass to others. That unusual nickname was given to him by his fellow Togabito in a number of conflicts, for his abrupt nature - to immediately contradict on one's belief. In this he also enforces his own beliefs upon others and unknowningly can actually make people more negative by comparison. For this, he is considered extremely stubborn by many others, however for the most part he is unaware of how his negative emotions influence others and simple sees himself as another tortured soul confined to Hell. As seen when he battled and _____ was frustrated by Tobi's nihilistic personality, to which the white haired Togabito replied by asking him if he really does hate him, or hate the fact that it is impossible to defeat what's already dead. In battle he is calculating, calm, decisive and fearless. Though he is not the one to envoke battles, he can execute a mass killing singlehandedly without hesitation, and to add show no remorse or visibly concern for his actions. He is swift, and decisive and always follows through with his attacks, having enough tolerance to be able to sustain multiple wounds at a time and still combat foe(s) with a level head. He is known as a fearless warrior in Hell, truly one who has no fear. On multiple occassions he was confronted by the power of Kushanāda and still show an incredible amount of resilence. His fearlessness has even been known to break the confines of Hell, most notably when Tobi openly stated his dislike for the Soul King. His more insightful, analytical side is always shown in conflicts. He uses this to his advantage whenever, he was confronted as it allows him to deduce his opponents skills and to identify a pattern in their method of attack. He also has several awkward tendencies. One of which, is shown in the beginning of a battle, he will usually attempt to strike at his opponent skull for reasons unknown. Also, after a battle he would literally pray that his opponent not forgive him and that they despise him in the afterlife, similar in manner to Izura Kira. The reason for this is speculated as a reason of entertainment, as it seems as a means of battle for Tobi. His favorite food is Beef Doburi, though he rarely gets to eat it for obvious reasons. Like most Togabito, his one and only goal is too have the chains that bound him to Hell break, and will do any means neseccary to achieve his goals. History This characters history will be revealed as his life progresses and as he reveals more facts about himself as he once was. Synopsis Introduction Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: Pyrokinesis: *'Firebreathing': Immense Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Naraku Bakusai (奈落爆砕, "Hell Blasting"): Shishissō (死疾走, "Death Sprint"): Yomiseitō Tobi's only known Yomiseitō is Greed. It is a mettalic, claw that is commanded onto Tobi's hand, via the release phrase, "Take What You Want". When the command is said the mettalic claw will appear. It is somewhat resemblant to a guantlet. It reaches down past Tobi's forearm, and ends inched above his elbow. The claw itself is silver, and is known to be one of the sharpest Yomiseitō in Hell. To activate the power of the Yomiseitō the release "Give Nothing Back". Once said the power of the Yomiseitō is released enables him to gain temporary control over objects, both organic, and inanimate. His appearance changes dramatically, as a result. His mask shatters revealing the entirety of his face. Worth mentioning, his hair increases significantly, and also his hair becomes silver, and almost glass like. He gains a lengthy, black coat over his person, and tight black pants. The claw on his arm also changes form, becoming a white katana attached to his wrist by a strong, slightly brownish cloth. The sword itself has an insane amount of cutting strength, and like before, it is still the sharpest Yomiseitō in Hell. As a result from the activation of his Yomiseitō his abilities, spiritual power, and physical abilities are all increased. So much, that his power pales in comparison to before. *'Massive Spiritual Energy': **'Immense Strength': **'Immense Agility': *'Enhanced' Naraku Bakusai: *'Power Possession': Behind the Scenes His personality is inspired by Ulquiorra Cifer. Big thanks to Kubo for such a great character!!! The creator of this character intends to build this character up, as if he was a main character.Also, considering Friday the 13th is the name of several Jason movies, I came up the idea of this character after watching a Freddy Movie..weird right. Anywho being born on Friday the 13th should add to the scary aspect of this character...I hope. On another note, Tobi's Yomiseitō release is inspired by the last Pirates of the Caribbean movie. However, I edited one word to make it appear more selfish and greedy to others. Trivia *His theme music is here. When activating his Yomiseitō it changes to this. *He was born on May, Friday the 13th. *At some point, he was acquainted with Espada, though what happened in that confrontation has yet to be revealed. *First Togabito article on this wiki, that came from me and Deus collaberated page. Category:Original Characters Category:Togabito Category:Deceased Category:Hell Resident